Highs & Lows
by Shroomed
Summary: All Shikamaru's life has been is getting high with some friends. But will that change after he meets the right girl? Or will she be the fuel that keeps him going? Shika/Tem. Minors couples included. Rated for drugs and cursing.


**Highs & Lows**

**Summary: **So far all Shikamaru's life has been is getting high with a couple of friends. Not really having anything important to worry about. Until one day, he meets a girl who changes everything. Is she enough for him to quit? Or is she the fuel that keeps him going?

* * *

**Daps and pounds**

_I am the one that you might see around town  
Giving up daps and pounds.  
So high up but I'm holdin' it down,  
Screamin' what up? What it be?_

It was about 6:30 and school had yet to start. Shikamaru was sitting down on the cold floor with his back against the wall. He was waiting for the others to show up. He was always the first one there. He felt like he had to, after all he was the one who always supplied the stuff.

He heard the door slam open. He opened an eye to see who it was. He expecting to see the whole gang, But only Tenten had walked in. She sat next to Shikamaru, looking around.

"Are you the only one here?"

"Yea. I thought the rest would come with you," He said.

"Nah, Naruto isn't coming to school today and I'm not sure about Kiba and Shino," She said. She brought her knees against her chest. It had become some kind of 'tradition' for all of them to go up to the school's roof to have a smoking session.

"What about Neji?"

Tenten turned rose her eyebrow at him. "What about Neji?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I heard Naruto invited him"

Tenten scoffed, "That kid isn't going to come through. He'd rather be dead, then to be caught with people like us."

Shikamaru smirked at her remark. He didn't know why the brunette girl had against the Hyuga. He guessed it was a crush. There was a silence for a while after that. Both of them not having anything else to say.

Tenten's voice finally broke the silence. "I invited someone to."

"Who?"

Tenten flipped her phone open, staring a text message she just had received, "She's an old friend. It's her first day here and I didn't want her to be alone, so I told her to come up here"

"Does she smoke to?" If she didn't it be pretty pointless for her to come. It wasn't any fun to be sober around people when they're high. He knew that by experience.

Tenten rubbed her eyes, trying to keep herself awake, "Uh … I'm not sure. She's said she's done it, but I don't know if she does as much as we do"

Shikamaru smirked, "Tenten I don't think anyone does it as much as we do"

Tenten let out laugh. She was silenced by the hearing the door slam. She and Shikamaru both looked at each other questioningly.

"Is it Shino or Kiba?" Tenten asked.

Shikamaru shook his head. It couldn't have been Shino or Kiba because they would have texted Shikamaru. And since Tenten didn't know who it was either, he doubted it was her friend.

They heard the footsteps getting louder and to Shikamaru's surprise it was Neji who had came in. He walked in front of them and then stood awkwardly in front of both Shikamaru and Tenten.

"Naruto told me to come," He said in slow voice looking around.

"The little prick didn't come today," Tenten said angrily.

"Oh," Neji started to walk away, but was stopped by shikamaru's voice.

"You don't have to leave man. We're still going to have a sesh. Your welcomed if you want."

Neji turned to them once again. He started thinking about it and then finally decided to join in. He sat in front of them awkwardly.

"When's your friend going to get here Ten?"

Tenten looked at her cell again. It was 6:50 and school started at 7:35. "She'll be here soon. She told me just got here. Start rollin' the blunt."

Shikamaru took out both of the dubs. "Are we going to do both at the same time?"

"I guess," Tenten said shrugging.

"Do you wanna do this one?" Shikamaru asked Tenten. Tenten looked at the blunt and then shook her head. "Nah, I roll really ugly, in the morning." Shikamaru rose his eyebrow. He'd notice that she would never offer to roll a blunt in the morning.

"I'll do it." Neji's voice had startled both of them he hadn't said anything since he sat down.

"You know how to roll?" Tenten asked spektically. Neji merely nodded and grabbed the dub from Shikamaru. They both started. To Shikamaru's surprise Neji looked like a pro. He took out his lighter and stared running it up and down against the blunt. Shikamaru did the same thing.

The door slammed once again, and a blonde girl came around the corner. "Took you long enough," Tenten told her. "We're about to start right now."

The blonde girl smiled at Tenten, "I got lost, by the way thanks for the wonderful directions!" She said in a sarcastic tone.

She sat in front of Tenten. "Guys this is Temari, she's new here."

"I'm Shikamaru," He nodded at her. Temari smiled at him.

"Neji," He nodded at her as well.

"Well, now that we're done with introductions, lets get this party started."

* * *

**A/N: **I've had the idea for this story in my head for a while now (I always wanted to do a stoner fic) and even though I am still working on another story, I just had to get this story in. I think I have a clear idea on where I want to go with this, but I'm open to any ideas! Thank you for reading and pleaaasee review.

**- Shroomed**


End file.
